Nightmare ill
by Overthinker Core
Summary: I wake up in a strange place. I don't remember anything that happened before this, yet I know that I shouldn't be here. One-shot.


_-This one-shot is based on a nightmare I had. It's narrated in first person because it describes how I felt in the dream. I didn't realize it was about Portal 2 until I woke up. Oh, and sorry if it has grammar errors or is simply bad, I try but English is not my native language. Portal belongs to Valve. My dreams, though... belong to me._

I open my eyes. My vision is blurry, my eyes hurt and I can't see clearly my surroundings. I try moving my head but it hurts too. I realize I'm lying on my back, and I try sitting up. Everything hurts. I can see better now, so I take a look around me: It's a big room and it looks very destroyed and dirty, with debris and some glass scattered around, and plants everywhere, falling from the broken ceiling and growing from the parts of the floor that don't have tiles.

I suddenly get a horrible feeling in my insides, like something horrible happened. I don't know where I am. I can't remember anything before this. But I know that I'm not supposed to be here. Somehow, I just know it. This isn't my place.

I manage to get up, with a lot of effort, because my body is hardly responding. I nearly fall down, but I grab onto the weirdly shaped bed I was lying on before. Once I recompose myself, I slowly loosen my hand until I'm completely standing. I'm not feeling so bad physically anymore, but that horrible feeling didn't go away, and it's making me want to throw up.

Then, I hear something. It's a voice... a male voice, but I can't understand what it's saying. It's so hard to concentrate, and I feel dizzy. I look around, searching for the source of the voice, and I spot an object on the ground that looks like a ball, but with holes, and with other balls inside moving on its own. I approach the thing, trying not to trip onto something. I walk around it to take a look at it. It has a blue light panel that looks at me. Its movements resemble what could be face expressions. I guess it's like an eye, but it's so bizarre. I can't understand the exact words it's saying, but I think it wants me to grab it. I grab it from its handles. It's heavy. Then he says something, and I look up and notice a thin and long piece of metal that ends broken where I am, and comes out from a square hole on the wall. It's a rail. The thing in my hands keeps moving and talking, and even if I'm not sure what it's saying, it sounds friendly. But it's just another thing I don't understand. Another thing of this place that has nothing to do with me. And thus, I don't want to see it. I don't like it. But even if I don't like it, I feel like I should do what it says, so I attach it to the rail, just like it asked. It keeps talking and suddenly he looks scared, but I don't know why. Then he looks OK again, and starts moving along the rail towards the square hole in the wall, never stopping the rambling. His voice gets lower as he rides away, I can hear him moving behind the walls. Then I hear a bump and a decompression sound inside the room I was in, and he stops talking. I take a look and I realize that there's a door in the room, and that it opened with that sound. Wherever it takes me, I don't care. I just want to move, to get out of this place. So I walk through it. It leads to a catwalk-

"Deploying..."

There's something some meters away at my right. I see that red eye. I'm scared.

I hear a scream. It's me. I'm screaming.

 _-Yes, I died. Game over. I woke up screaming. Then I was thinking about the nightmare, and suddenly I realized that the ball with the blue eye was Wheatley, and I though "Omg, I dreamed about Wheatley!" He's my favourite character. Then I realized that the place was like when Chell wakes up in Portal 1, but destroyed like in Portal 2. And, finally, I realized that it was a turret that killed me. I think that now I know what it feels like to be a test subject. And, believe me, as much as you may love Portal, you DON'T want it to be real._


End file.
